Re' Vampire
by Salvare000
Summary: Aono Tsukune, Shinsho, reborn from the ruined future to save his beloved. and prepare for War! AU. Time-Travel. OOC!Tsukune.


'Blood?' He's lying on the ground, pain was covered him.

'Hot, fire?', scorching hot fire lit the dark room

'Wet, tears?' He was confuse, but somewhere in his heart was in pain.

"Mokaaaa!", he heard someone's voice, 'this voice, kurumu's',

'Moka...moka...akashia moka!!!', his heart beating faster and faster, he remember her.

The one who give him the meaning in his life, the one who give him power, the one who his power want to spent to protect, the one who he's willing to die for, his belove, his wife and the one who died for him...Akashia Moka

"Die!", he knew this voice, anger rose from his heart and spread through his body. Anger, resentment, disgust lit his body in power.

He stood up and his power exploded before it calmed down. He looked at the man who stood in front of him.

He clad in fire, fox legs, four fire tail.

"Kuyou, the youko", he said indifferently

"What, why is this happening. Why are you, AONO TSUKUNE!!?", angry voice could be heard from the man in front of him

"This is crazy, he should be dead. if he were human...", tsukune raised his right hand and looked at it. He clenched it then released it.

'I remember this time, the first time she gave me power. This time I were reborn and this time no one will harm you', he moved his sight from his hand to kuyou then to Moka who knelt behind Kuyou

"Moka, move aside",

"What are you saying tsukune!?", she looked confuse

'She won't listent to me for awhile, heh...what right can the current me have to ask her move aside', tsukune took a step forward

'This youki should be enough to beat him to death', he spread his youki to his body

"Oh..i see...so you weren't a human...!", kuyou snapped

"No you're not wrong, I WERE human!"

*flicker* his foot blurred and he vanished from the place he stood

*Bang* yukou was sent fying and crashed into a wall behind him as he coughed a mouthful of blood

"That is for burned me", Tsukune was standing at the place where kuyou stood awhile ago with his leg raised, he kicked kuyou flying

"Tsuku..ne", all of people inside the room was awe struck by his transformation.

*flicker* he vanished once again and stood up before kuyou. His left hand was raised as he chocked yukou's neck

"Mo...moka? What happened to Tsukune?", Kurumu's voice was trembling, worried, frightened could be heard from her voice

"I...i dont know, it shouldn't be like this", confusion was clear on Moka's face

"W...what are...you gonna do?", kuyou was struggling in Tsukune hold.

*bang* Tsukune headbutted kuyou's head with a loud sound

Kuyou was sent flying once again, his body staggering while his face was grim in pain.

"That was for hurting my friends", he said indifferently, but everyone knew the anger inside them.

"Ugh...", kuyou held his head while trying to clearing his head. But when his sense were clear he saw Tsukune was already there in a stance

"And this is for every blood you made Moka to spill", like a bullet which flying from its barrel, sound breaking speed fist was collided with kuyou's face.

*Bang* *bang* *crash* kuyou was sent flying again, he broke through the building and he landed hundred metres from where Tsukune stood.

His body limped as he couldn't move while bathing in his own blood, no one know he live or died.

"Well, you don't have any problem with me being the student here, do you?", Tsukune was smiling to the public safety commission members, but to other person those smile was utterly terror

'Kuyou-sama",

"Tsukune...", Kurumu was running to Tsukune but Moka held her down.

"Moka, what are..." Kurumu was about complained as Moka cut her words

"Tsukune, no...who are you?", Moka sensed something different from Tsukune, she knew that he IS Tsukune but she felt that he ISN'T the usual Tsukune.

Tsukune was facing Moka. He didn't talk but he only walked toward Moka. Sadness, longing, his vampiric eyes began moist in tears.

He walked closer and closer to Moka and Kurumu.

"Answer me! Who are you! Or...", before Moka finished her words Tsukune disappeared from his place and reappeared in front of Moka while his hand already caress her left cheek.

She was paralyzed. Her body won't move no matter what she do, she just struck there in shock.

"Moka...", tears fell from his eyes to his cheek as he looked at the one in front of him.

The way he looked at her, the way he caressed her cheek, the way he said her name, she didn't know how but she knew the one he called wasn't her outerself but herself, inner Akashia Moka, and no one else beside her.

Her mind was in chaos, her ice cold heart was at the point it will melt. Her mind stopped its function as Tsukune hands wrapped her body and hugged her so tight, so tight. Just like mother who find his long lost only child, the love in this hug was indescribable.

"Tsu...Tsukune", Moka startled with all of these new feelings

"Stop talking...just let me.", Moka knew something is wrong but she couldn't tell which head or tail. She want to break free but her body just don't want to do what she want. Instead, her hands moved and wrapped themself on Tsukune body.

"This time, i will p...", before he finished his words, darkness covered his consciousness as he fell in Moka arm and made her fell on knee

"Tsukune... Tsukune... Moka what happened to Tsukune!?", the first one who snapped in reality was Kurumu.

"I don't...", she didn't finished her word, she closed her eyes and fell into silent for some time as she exhaled and said, "...he should be fine...the supernatural enery in my blood must be spent by him. His wound should be healed and he will wake up as his normal...self" she said, but insecure was remained in her heart

"But, what happened to him just now?", Kurumu still worried about what happened to Tsukune

"Anyway, we should bring him to rest first. We will know after he wake up later", her eyes still shows confusion

"Ok then"...

Morning...

"Waaaa... Ha...ha..." Tsukune woke up from his nightmare. Frightened and confused, he looked around his room

"A dream? How am i in my room?"

"Tsukune!" A cute and refreshing voice could be heard calling his name, "oh, Tsukune you woke up"

A pink haired Moka was cooking while wearing apron, cute.

'But why is she in my room!!!'

They were silent for a moment as they got themselve into staring contest.

"Tsukune!!!", she run to him while crying in joy.

"Eh, you can't remember anything?!", Moka shout in disbelief

"Yes, why is that Moka-san?", he tilted his head in confuse

"No nothing, it's fine", she looked like hiding something from him, he knew it but he threw it off the back of his head

The next day, school.

"Ohayo Tsukune" Kurumu run into Tsukune and threw herself to hug him, "I'm so glad you're okay"

"Waaaa, Kurumu-chan!?", she was surprised him

"...", Kurumu fell in silence as she staring at Tsukune's eyes

"I think i fall over you again, you were really incredible that time" Kurumu blushed while saying that

"That time?", Tsukune tilted his head in confusion

"Especially when you kicked..."

"Whoa...Whoa..WhoA..."Moka cut Kurumu's words with loud voice.

"What are you doing moka? Are you going to interrupt our loving moment?" Kurumu was mad

"No not that, actually..." She explained everything to Kurumu

"What, he don't remember anything?"

"Yes, i hope he don't need to know about what happened that day. Or it'd be traumatizing"

"Eh...are you talking about what happened 2 days ago?",

"No, no" she denied

"The matter with public safety commission is over! Lets not talk about the past", said Kurumu

"Let's go"

"Good morning minaa~", loli witch came out of nowhere as she shouted

"Hello Tsukune-sannn~, that was so cool when you turn into vamp...", she said cheerfully

"Wahhhh...", Kurumu bind akari up while moka made Tsukune busy.

"Ah, hahahh. Don't mind her Tsukune", said Moka

Confused expression still stuck on his face.

Toilet...

"What was happening two days ago? It's bugging me.", he thought while washing his hands

"Yo, are you that legendary Aono Tsukune, ain't ya?" A big voice called Tsukune from behind

'Eh, le...legendary?", confusion built up in his head

He's Rikiishi talked some random things, and it made confused Tsukune more confuse

'What i did to kuyou? What is he talking about?', he thought

"Eh aren't you taking a wrong person?", Tsukune said while backing away

"No he ain't", Tsukune turned his head and found his club president walk in

After gin senpai walk in as the big guy retreated, maybe he's scared of him.

But the fact that he turned into vampire was really a shock to Tsukune.

"Just like in the story, one will become vampire when they got bitten", Gin-senpai said.

This word stuck in his heart.

'Is what Gin-senpai said true? Am i lost my humanity?', these question shook his heart

Tsukune walked to the roof, he stood alone there to think about his vampire transformation.

"Tsukune...!", a cheerful voice called him, "so this is where you've been. I got worried because you left for bathroom and never come back. Class have been started you know?",

"Moka", disappointed and scared face Tsukune made when he saw Moka walked to him.

His heart was in a mess, the other side was the one he loved and the other side his identity as human.

"Tsukune, i want to ask you something", the way she asked shoot Tsukune down in one shot.

"Moka-san", his heart racing as she move closer and closer

"Tsukune", her voice become softer as she asked...

"Let me suck you blood~3", she said with a blush

"Ugh...", Tsukune really want to hit his head to the wall right now. No, he's already done it.

"Moka, what are you saying?!", he's backing away

"Come on,Tsukune, it's been a while. I miss your blood", Moka said while chasing him

"No!",

"Just a sip",

"No means no",

Just as she asked him for his blood, he remember what his Senpai said to him.

'Don' cha know? The guy who get bitten by vampire will turn into one', these words struck him with fear.

"Tsukune?", Moka who saw him turned silent was panicked, she worried

"Stop", Tsukune murmured while turned his body against Moka

"Huh?", because of his small voice she can't hear him very well

"STOP IT!!", Tsukune shout. He startled Moka who stood behind him

"Tsukune?", she asked

"Why don't you tell me...about what happened the other day?", his voice trembling, "I FOUND OUT FROM GIN-SENPAI, I WAS TEMPORARY TURNED INTO VAMPIRE, AND HE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT GONNA HAPPENED IN MY BODY BECAUSE OF IT!!!"

AND WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT IT?", he shouted his lungs out, but there's no anger in his voice just fear, "and now you ask me if you can suck my blood?", his voice trembling

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I FEEL, DO YOU? I HATE THE THOUGHT OF LIVING AS VAMPIRE, IT DISGUST ME!!!", he shouted once again

Right now Moka felt that her heart was ripped apart, the pain was real. She don't know what to say as the one she loves said these words.

"Oh...Tsukune I'm sorry", tears was fallen but she don't want he saw them.

She turned away and run.

Tsukune stood right there and looked at the direction where Moka run.

He felt the pain, his heart was ripping apart. He didn't want to say these but he had no choice, he just want to stay as human.

He just don't want to give up his humanity.

"Well, i don't know what to do with tha girl just know, but did you enjoy yourself, bastard?", a familiar musky could be heard from the door where moka ran.

Tsukune saw a familiar bulky figure. Ah he remembered, he was the one who talked something about challenging kuyou and fight him.

He start to talked something, about fighting him.

His body inflate and his arm became bigger. He raised his right hand and Tsukune realised that it won't turn good.

*bang* just as Tsukune jumped to his right, The place where he was stood just now had become a crater.

The dust was settling down. Tsukune saw 3m high figure with his arms as big as him. What is standing in front of him was a Troll.

Fear struck Tsukune's brain

"Come on, show me your true form! Let's see who is the strongest here", "I CHALLENGE YOU AONO TSUKUNE!!!", his loud voice sobered Tsukune up from his shock as he saw a hand was about to truck him down.

Big body slow motion, Tsukune barely avoid the troll attack. He jumped backward but the debris still from the broken floor still hurt him

"Come on, the bell has rung. Get with the program", the troll said," FIGHT ME!!"

One more hand chop was dropped to Tsukune, he managed to dodge but the chop still broke the floor as the debris hit him again.

In his mind only had one though, 'I'm gonna die', even though he was temporary transformed into vampire, he still IS a human. Weak human.

The Troll had begun to lose his composure, he thought that Tsukune was underestimate him and didn't even treat him as an enemy.

He began to attack Tsukune fiercer, until he tried to crush him with his human sizes hands.

Tsukune mind froze as worried voice called him from behind the troll.

"Tsukune... What happened? I felt tremors from the roof so...", Moka came out from the door, he saw the troll's hands which was going to crush him but stopped because of her coming.

Shock and confuse was shown in Moka expression, worried and sad expression stuck on Tsukune's face as the troll gave amused face when he saw Moka looking for Tsukune.

The troll's hand moved and gripped Moka's body.

"Moka", Tsukune shouted but what could he do about it?

Moka may be vampire, one of the strongest Ayakashi, but the strong one was the inner Moka not the outer Moka.

The outer Moka wasn't that different from normal 15y/o human girl.

As a giant hand gripped her, she could do nothing about it.

The troll hold moka as his head turned to Tsukune who fell on his knee.

Troll's mouth curled into grin, "you don't even treat me seriously, i wonder of you will fight me if i snapped this little girl head?", he said while placing his grown man's leg sized thumb under Moka's chin.

"Stop it", Tsukune shouted

"Just try to stop me by force if you can, come Aono Tsukune show me your true form and fight me", he moved his thumb a little and made moka raised her head in pain.

"STOP IT!!", shouted Tsukune.

His body unconsciously want to move but Moka who was on troll's hand stopped him by saying, "don't worry, just run Tsukune"

"Even if my neck is broken, i will be alright. Leave me and save yourself, hurry Tsukune", said Moka sadness filled her words

These words shocked both Tsukune and the troll.

"I'm sorry for not understood how you feels. But believe in me, even if you hate me...i will always love you Tsukune", tears fell to her cheek as her trembled word come out from her mouth.

"Tsk", for not going to what he want, the troll was pissed as he shouted, "don't drool with other man in front of me woman! SHUT UP OR I'LL SNAP YOUR NECK!", the troll snapped

Hearing this, Tsukune who was dumbstruck felt a hot lead fell in the bottom of his stomach.

Ah, this is anger, he thought. Not to the troll, or Moka or somebody else, he mad at himself. He mad at his useless weak human body.

"WAAAAaaaa!!!", Raising a cry he jumped toward troll's hand, he tried to release her.

Clinging on troll's arm to disturb the troll.

"Hahaha, now you're in mood to fight huh?", thinking that he's succeed to provoke Tsukune to fight, he was laughing so hard.

he swept his arm and shook Tsukune off from his hand while throwing Moka aside.

his face looked like a kid who just got a new toy, he rushed to Tsukune.

Tsukune who got thrown stood up and shouted, "Moka-san, you are important to me and i could gladly become a vampire to protect you"

Moka was silent as she watched Tsukune who ran toward the troll, she was happy as she knew he don't hate her or anything but she also worried as she knew that he is human and he was powerless as he's now.

Even thought he was told that he was transformed as vampire temporarily, in fact he had not felt any different from his body. Not even a power from Moka's blood who was said to be inside his vein.

But now he just had no time to think about it, in his mind was he defeated kuyou and that was true

'i was able to defeat kuyou, so this guy should be nothing' he thought

The way Tsukune thought had been seen through by inner Moka, she was angry to Tsukune ignorance. outer Moka was worrier that before because she was already told by her other self that Tsukune IS still human.

'i'll take risk. lend me the power of blood, Moka-san", yeah he knew nothing. the fact that the power of blood was cease to exist and now he is just human.

He was ready to take the troll head on but just as he was about to stand up, Moka with the order of inner Moka was already behind Tsukune.

"Tsukune!", her voice stopped him from advancing

but as he stopped and about to turn his head toward Moka, she was already right behind him and embraced as her fangs penetrated Tsukune's neck. She was injecting her blood into his vein.

the blood entered his vein, it flowed into his heart.

*BADUMB* he could fell it, the blood, and the cold and sinister power that it brought inside him.

*BADUMB* as the blood entered his heart, he felt his heart was like a seed

which was soaked by water and began to bud. something there in his heart and it was getting stronger and stronger.

*BADUMB* his heart pumped the blood out of it, but now it had changed. there was no cold and sinister power in it just warm and overly familiar power.

the blood spread through his whole body, from heart to vein to muscle, bone, marrow, viscera, meridians, nerves and his brain.

He felt his muscle got stronger, his bone become harder, his blood flow became faster, his mind got clearer and his sense became sharper.

He felt all the changes in his body and his consciousness.

"What?...What the hell are you doing !?", the troll who saw Moka ans Tsukune misunderstood them.

He raised his right hand and swung it down as he shouted angrily, "here i am serious and yet you ignore me and insult me, you've failed my expectation. i am not going to let you off with this. i won't let you breath the same air as i do any longer!!"

At the place where Tsukune stood awhile ago had been turned into crater by troll's hand chop, but at that time that the troll realized that his hand had not touched the floor and something there stopped his hand.

the dust become clearer and he saw a figure stood under his hand while raising his left hand and stop his hand.

"what is this?", terror filled the troll's mind as he saw a sinister looking silvery golden snake like eyes looked at him. there's no emotion on those eyes, just like a man who looked at the ant which bit his skin.

Tsukune hold the troll's hand like holding something light, he looked at the troll. He looked at the troll for a while before his lip curled and become a smile.

those smile looked like a terror from troll's perspective. his mind froze, his body paralyzed, his senses shut down.

Tsukune opened his mouth and said, "you said you want to challenge me right?"

Even thought Tsukune was smiling his voice was as cold as ice, the troll was shocked and tried to retract his hand just to find hand was stuck in its place.

*Crack* "AAARRRGGGHH!!!", the troll's hand was crushed, his hand was like an iron clamp. no matter what the troll did Tsukune's hand held the troll's hand and it was unmovable.

"You want to make me fight seriously with you by threatening my Moka, don't you?", at this time the troll realized that he had poked dragon's reverse scale.

"I...", just before the troll is gonna say something

*Bang* an over three meters giant blasted away at the speed of sound and flew hundreds meters away from the place he stood just now and crushed some building. his body twitched, no one know he alright or not.

"Sorry, but i don't have enough energy to spare for some first rate trash", Tsukune murmured

"Tsu...Tsukune?", Moka who was stood beside Tsukune was shocked and confused, this was not what supposed to be to happen. 'What happened to Tsukune?' she asked inner Moka.

'Tsukune, this should not be happening. he shouldn't be able to have his consciousness to this extend when my blood took effect. why do i fell something familiar from Tsukune?', hearing this outer Moka was worried. Even inner Moka was ignorant about the state Tsukune entered now, what she can do right now was just pray that he was alright.

Being called by Moka, Tsukune turned his head toward her. While his arm was already grabbed her on her waist, he pulled her closer and hugged her tight.

"last time i can't even finished my word before i lost my consciousness. To let you hurt, i am the worst, right?", he said softly beside her right ear. His voice filled with helplessness, regret, sadness and resolve.

"Tsukune, what happened to you?", she blushing red as confusion filled her head. although she knew they loved each other, she always knew that Tsukune will never be this bold and when she heard his voice her chest was tightened. Something there in his voice that made her felt that those words doesn't only directed to her, outer Moka, but also her other self.

At this time inner Moka was the first person who come to sense, she remembered where she felt these feeling. She felt this from Tsukune two days ago after he beat Kuyou, the time when he caressed her cheek.

'Moka, Get away from him. Now!!', shouted inner Moka.

Inner Moka's shout woke her up, she pushed her hand against Tsukuno's chest. she may be shy, weak, careless and looked like normal girl but nonetheless she was a vampire and of course have super strength physique. With her full strength he pushed Tsukune away and got away from his hug.

"Who are you?", shouted Moka frantically

"What are you saying, i am your Tsukune, ah...i know what you are talking about", he frowned but he realized what moka was trying to ask him.

'What should i say, she won't believe me if i said about being reborn, will she? The last time i was fallen unconscious and my soul memory had not enough time or power to integrate with body memory, my fight against Zeus wasted all my power and weakened my soul even further and if not for Moka's youki was the origin of my power, i won't be able to reawaken my memories', he crossed his arm after his chest. He frowned his brows and began to think.

"Eh...Moka-san, even thought you want explanation. I am Aono Tsukune, i always be Aono Tsukune. I can't explain much. Why don't we let inner Moka to talk with me?", he said while smiling.

'Moka, let me handle this', inner Moka said. Why did it turn out this way, moka thought, she was reluctant to nod but she did it in the end,'yes'.

Seeing that both of them agree, Tsukune took his steps and moved closer to her. His hand reached the rosario on Moka's neck.

*tuk* he gently tapped the red gem which on the middle of rosario. It began to glow.

The gem glow brighter and brighter. As it reached its brightest, the light begun to subside.

Two figure stood at the same place as the glow dissipated completely.

Tsukune stood there with his lips curled into smile. While Moka, eh...something is wrong.

The one stood there wasn't outer Moka but inner Moka, but her rosario still hanging on her neck.

'Eh?', said outer Moka from inside the Rosario.

Inner Moka stood there while looking at Tsukune with wide eyes.

"Wha...what have you done?", she knew she had transformed but she couldn't feel any of her original power like it should be.

She lowered her head and saw the Rosario was still there in its original place.

She didn't know what Tsukune had done with it but she knew that her role with outer Moka had been reversed by him, but with the seal still activated.

"Ok, let's do what we missed last time", said Tsukune while reaching out his hand toward Moka face

His hand moved not fast but Moka could not even move his body to avoid his palm.

Tsukune's palm reached Moka's left cheek as he pulled her closer to him.

Moka face was pulled as it moved closer and closer toward Tsukune's face.

*kiss* he held her head as he kissed her on her smooth lips


End file.
